


Suck up or Shut up

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man nicht gerade geübt darin ist, seine Partnerin zu unterhalten, sollte man vielleicht die Finger davon lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck up or Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Ohne dass auf Scullys Haarfarbe Oden abgelegt werden oder Schwüre über die Seelentiefe von Mulders Blick fallen, folgt eine seichte Post-Ep für TXF 7x12 X-Cops. Also viel Spott, Sex geradeheraus und hoffentlich gute Unterhaltung.

_~X~_  
_Constantly working,_  
_through the mileage in my head._  
_~X~_

„Weißt du, was mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht, Scully?“

_Dass du dich vor einem Millionenpublikum mit deinen Theorien lächerlich gemacht hast, Mulder?_ Das würde er wohl als persönlichen Angriff werten oder schlimmer als Grund, um mit ihr eine seiner Diskussionen anzufangen. _Die Wahrheit muss verkündet werden, Ma‘am_. Zu letzterem fehlte ihr im Moment der Nerv, also diplomatisch vorgehen, dann hätte Scully es schneller hinter sich.

„Nein, Mulder, was beschäftigt dich?“

Sie bekam seinen misstrauischen Blick. Shit, das war zu zuckersüß gewesen. Ihr Sarkasmus war selbst für den letzten Dorftrottel hörbar gewesen. Die professionelle Maske war im Laufe der Nacht einmal zu oft strapaziert worden und ihr Geduldsfaden kurz vorm reißen. _Komm schon, wir sind gleich im Hotel, dort kann ich mich ein paar Stunden hinlegen, relaxen und bin wieder in Topform, wenn der Rückflug ansteht._

Der Gedanke an ihr Hotelbett, barg Hoffnung für Scully.

„Soll ich deinen Tonfall irgendwie negativ auffassen?“

_Nein, Mister Intuition, ich versuche nur die Situation zu entspannen, um nicht auf negative Gedanken zu kommen. Wie beispielsweise, dass ich deine Ausführungen vor laufender Kamera vor Skinner rechtfertigen muss. Vor dem FBI, vor dem Publikum, vor den Steuerzahlern, vor meiner Familie, vor der ganzen Welt. Oh mein Gott._

Sie übertrieb, sah schwarz, aber Scully wollte in ihr Bett. Jetzt.

„Mmh, ich bin nur müde, okay? Mir geht es gut, Mulder _."_ Wieder dieser Blick, es sollte ihr egal sein. Die Stille war aber schlimmer als Mulders Irrsinn. Entgegenkommend, „Also über was denkst du nach?“

_~X~_  
_Oh, I'm calculating, yes I'm sick of waiting -_  
_How many hours left until I reach your bed?_  
_~X~_

Ergeben fügte Scully sich in ihr Schicksal.

Ihren Part der Partnerschaft, sie hörte ihm zu, wie er zu seinen theoretischen Höhenflügen ansetzte. Nach einem weiteren Blick in ihre Richtung machte sich Mitleid in Mulder breit. Sie sah müde aus, es war eine unglaublich lange Nacht gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie das Kamerateam gewaltig genervt, was Mulder nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Ein Schmunzeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, während er den Wagen sicher durch den morgendlichen Verkehr von LA steuerte.

Seine bessere Hälfte hatte eine Kameraphobie.

Endlich hatte Mulder die Erklärung, warum es nie zu ihrem Flitterwochen-Video bei der Undercover-Aktion gekommen war. Das Grinsen wurde von einem breiten Lächeln abgelöst und er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung an ihr Gesicht zurückzudrängen.

„Mulder, alles klar?“

„Sicher, Scully.“ Das unterdrückte Lachen war nicht zu überhören, zumindest nicht für Scully. Nach einem kritischen Blick ihrerseits, kam er zurück auf das eigentliche Thema in abgeänderter Form. Er wollte ihr im Moment keine seiner Theorien aufdrängen. Dafür war sie nicht in Stimmung, er konnte es förmlich in ihrer Aura lesen. „Dieses Pärchen heute Nacht.“

Das einzig Amüsante dieses Falles. Also warum nicht darüber reden, anstatt von einem Wesen, das sich von den Todesängsten der Menschen ernährte.

„Das schwule Paar?“ Der fragende Unterton war Beweis genug, dass er Scully eiskalt erwischt hatte. Mulder gab ihr einen kurzen Blick, immer für eine Überraschung gut, sagte dieser aus. „Wie meinst du das? Weil sie nicht angegriffen wurde?“

Sie versuchte Sinn in seine Aussage zu bekommen. Scully sah den Zusammenhang zu seiner Theorie nicht. Ihre Professionalität war noch nicht richtig ins Schwanken gekommen, sein neues Ziel für den heutigen Tag. Ein sinnloses Ziel, aber warum nicht? Er war gerade in der impulsiven Laune, um sie zu überrumpeln. Vielleicht ein gutes Gegenmittel, um ihre schlechte Stimmung aufzuheitern. Außerdem war der nächste Vollmond erst in 28 Tagen.

Genug Zeit also, um sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber zu machen.

„Nein, weil Steve nicht mit Edy schlafen wollte“, gab er ruhig zurück.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.

„Mulder, willst du damit sagen, dass sie deswegen vor deinem Monster verschont geblieben sind?“

Ihre Stimme war am Kippen. Eigentlich kein gutes Zeichen, aber Mulder ignorierte die Warnsignale und fuhr munter fort, „Nicht nur. Edys größte Angst war von Steve verlassen zu werden, folglich konnten sie nicht angegriffen werden, weil es keine Todesangst war. Aber das meinte ich gar nicht, worauf ich im Wesentlichen hinaus wollte, war das Steve nicht mit Edy schlafen wollte und Edy typisch weiblich reagiert hat.“

Soweit dazu, die gefährlichen Themen zu umschiffen.

Ihre Miene veränderte sich, aber nicht so wie er erwartet hatte.

„Wie bitte?“ Ihre Fassungslosigkeit wurde von schlecht versteckter Wut abgelöst. Wenn er heute ein Fettnäpfchen ausmanövrieren konnte, hätte Mulder mehr geleistet, als er es für möglich hielt. Giftig, „Du nennst die hysterische Reaktion einer Queen, typisch weiblich? Entschuldige Mulder, aber so ein übertriebenes Verhalten ist keinesfalls typisch feminin, sondern einfach Aufmerksamkeit heischend. Nichts anderes. Und auf gar keinen Fall typisch weiblich. Soll ich dein ‚Und tanke voll‘ als typisch männlich werten? Soll ich?“

Scully war dabei sich in Rage zu reden.

„Warum was war daran falsch? Immerhin war der Tank fast leer, also wieso solltest du nicht voll tanken?“ Jetzt war er verblüfft, seine Aufforderung voll zu tanken, sollte also chauvinistisch sein? Vielleicht musste Mulder Nachhilfe in Sachen Emanzipation nehmen.

„Mulder, der Ton macht die Musik. Es klang wie ein Befehl an eine Untergebene.“

Beleidigt, definitiv beleidigt. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr diesen Unterton in ihrer Stimme gehört. Seltsam, dabei wäre dieser in anderen Situationen angebrachter gewesen.

Sein Versuch die Wogen zu glätten, „So war es nicht gemeint, Scully.“

„So hat es sich aber angehört.“ _Oh, nein, du willst doch jetzt keine Grundsatzdiskussion über das Auftanken im Kontext der Emanzipation anfangen, Scully?_

Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion, sie war darüber echt aufgebracht. Seltsam.

„Dann tut es mir wirklich leid, Scully. Aber um auf unser Thema zurück zu kommen. Was wäre eine ‚typisch weibliche‘ Reaktion gewesen?“ Vielleicht schluckte Scully ja den Köder und er konnte endlich mit ihr über etwas Belangloses reden.

Die Spielverderberin war draußen, „Unser Thema ist beendet.“

Nach einem weiteren Blick in ihre Richtung, fuhr Mulder stärkere Geschütze auf, um eine Erwiderung zu provozieren. „Komm schon, Scully, was würdest du in Edys Situation tun, um die Aufmerksamkeit deines Partners zurück zu gewinnen?“

Ein genervter Blick unterstrich ihre Aussage, „Mulder das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Doch, was würdest du tun? Bitte.“

Er setzte seinen Hundeblick bewusst ein, um ihre Laune ein wenig aufzuheitern.

_~X~_  
_And no, I'm not a sceptic anymore._  
_At last I see what all of this ridiculous hard work is for -_  
_~X~_

Scully blockte nur, „Das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

_Aus, Ende, Schluss, Finito, Basta._ _Don’t_ _look any further, Mulder. Ansonsten wird es dir so leid tun._ Der Tonfall war eindeutig, genauso wie ihr Gesicht. Ende der Diskussion. Scully sah sich genauer auf dem Freeway um. Die nächste Ausfahrt und dann waren es noch etwa zehn Minuten bis zum Hotel in der Nähe des Flughafens LAX. Insgesamt noch über dreizehn Minuten, die würde sie auch noch überstehen, diesmal in Schweigen.

„Aber du musst doch eine Idee haben, wenn Edys Verhalten für dich nicht feminin ist, dann weißt du doch, wie eine weibliche Reaktion aussehen müsste, oder Scully?“ Gab er um eine Reaktion bemüht zurück.

Sie unterstrich die einzelnen Silben, „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Vielleicht würde Mulder es jetzt kapieren.

„Komm schon.“ _Er provozierte. Er provozierte._ Sie würde sich nicht darauf einlassen. _Er provozierte. Er provozierte. Er –_ „Scully.“

Er würde seine Antwort bekommen, nur ob sie ihm gefallen würde, war auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben.

So trocken wie eine Mumie, „Mulder, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich die Aufmerksamkeit eines Partners deines Kalibers auf mich lenken kann. Ich arbeite seit sieben Jahren mit dir zusammen und wir zwei hatten noch keine spontane Sexparty oder ausufernde Orgie. Folglich weiß ich es nicht.“

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund geschockt an, seit sie das Wort ‚Sexparty‘ ausgesprochen hatte. Scully hob nur eine Augenbraue, „Mulder?“ Stille. „Mulder, alles klar?“

Er kam langsam von der Spur ab, das Auto neben ihnen hupte. Der Bann war gebrochen und Mulders Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den Straßenverkehr gelenkt. Die Ausfahrt erwischte er gerade noch durch zweifachen Spurwechsel mit quietschenden Reifen und noch mehr Hupen hinter ihnen.

„Uhm, spontane Sexparty, Scully?“ Es war weniger eine Frage, eigentlich war er total perplex und nun war Scully in der Laune zu provozieren.

„Yeah, Mulder, du weißt schon, zeitweiliges Aussetzen der Denkfähigkeit, gekoppelt mit dem Wunsch nach animalischen Sex ohne Konsequenzen. Ausleben des eigenen Sexualtriebes, dem Bedürfnis bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu Vögeln. Eine spontane Sexparty eben.“ Er baute einen weiteren Schlenker mit dem Auto und die Hupkonzerte hinter ihnen begannen erneut. „Aber das war nicht unser Thema, richtig Mulder?“

Nun war ihre Stimme von Lachen gefärbt.

„Nein, nein, ursprünglich nicht.“

Verwirrung, das einzige Wort mit dem man Mulders derzeitigen geistigen Zustand beschreiben konnte und Scully genoss sie in vollen Zügen.

„Und was war _unser_ Thema?“

Sie war gemein. Sie war ein Biest, aber sie war dabei es zu genießen. Mulder hatte sie heute Nacht deutlich mehr Nerven gekostet als gewöhnlich, warum sollte Scully also nicht einmal den Spieß umdrehen? „Mulder?“ Sie zog schamlos ihren Dozentinnen-Ton auf und er zeigte Wirkung. Er setzte sich instinktiv aufrecht hinters Lenkrad und setzte einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf.

„Uhm, wir waren bei typisch weiblichen Verhaltensweisen.“ _Oh, ganz der brave Schüler._ Eine neue Seite an Mulder. „Genauer wie man die Aufmerksamkeit seines Partners zurückgewinnt.“

Und sie war gerade dabei. Oh ja, sie war so gut dabei.

„Richtig, also Frauen gehen in der Regel subtiler vor. Je länger sie ihren Partner kennen, je unterschwelliger ist die Botschaft, die suggeriert werden soll. Nehmen wir mal dich als Beispiel. Ich fühle mich vernachlässigt, wie gehe ich vor?“

Ihre Laune war dabei sich komplett aufzuheitern, vor allem seit sich ein irritierter Ausdruck auf Mulders Gesicht breit machte. Vorsichtig, „Ist das eine Frage, Scully? Wenn ja, dann habe ich keine Ahnung, wie die Antwort darauf aussehen könnte.“

Mulder war ehrlich, eine Eigenschaft, die sie immer an ihm geliebt hatte. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu verblüfft, um eine gestellte Reaktion von sich zu geben.

Sachlich, „Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht sagen, dass ich mich so fühle. Im Gegensatz zu Edy, der Steve deutlich gemacht hat, worum es ihm geht. Das ist der letzte Schritt, das Ultimatum. Oder eben wie bei Edy, die theatralische Unterstreichung der Laune. Aber wenn er typisch weiblich vorgehen würde, dann müsste er Steve das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn falsch behandelt.“

Sie visierte ihn an, „Um bei unserem Beispiel zu bleiben, ich würde in dir das Gefühl wecken, dass ich dich mehr brauche. Daraufhin wirst du in die Rolle des starken Mannes gleiten und mir selbstredend deine breite Schulter anbieten. Aber ich werde es nicht aussprechen, weil ich mich bei dir darauf verlassen kann, dass du meine unterschwellig suggerierte Botschaft verstehen wirst. So würde meine typisch weibliche Reaktion aussehen.“

Scully beendete ihre Ausführungen mit einem Grinsen.

Sein verstörter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verstärkt. „Mmh, Scully?“

Er hatte diesen seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme, der sie aufhorchen ließ.

„Ja, Mulder?“ Stille. „Was ist los?“ Ein Räuspern. Gut immerhin ein Anfang für die Unterhaltung. „Willst du mich mit Absicht auf die Folter spannen, Mulder?“ Ihre Stimmung war momentan einfach zu gut. Sie hatte ihren Partner geschockt, einmal war sie am Zug, dies zu tun und es tat ihr verdammt gut. „Nun?“

„Hattest du jemals eine spontane Sexparty?“

Das Lachen brach aus Scully heraus, wie ein Gewitter nach einem schwülen Sommertag.

Das war es. Das war der Satz, auf den sie die letzten Jahre gewartet hatte. Das war genial. Das war surreal. Eigentlich nur absurd _. Aber warum nicht?_ Auch wenn er schon leicht sauer wirkte. Mulder konnte anscheinend nicht die Pointe in seiner Frage sehen. Kurze Zeit später, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, war sie bereit, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, wenn auch keine direkte.

Nur eine weitere Gegenfrage, „Mulder, sollen wir jetzt eine spontane Sexparty feiern?“

Bei ihrer Antwort verriss er das Lenkrad. Sie griff instinktiv ein und konnte so einen frontalen Zusammenstoß mit dem Gegenverkehr verhindern. „Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich fahren?“

Sie bekam das Lachen einfach nicht aus ihrer Stimme, so sehr sie es auch versuchte.

„Ja, ja, alles okay. Ich habe nur kurz die Kontrolle verloren, das ist alles. Aber bei diesem Thema solltest du nicht spaßen, Scully.“ Sein geschocktes Gesicht unterstrich die Aussage, „Das ist nicht witzig.“

„Ist es wohl. Außerdem wer sagt, dass ich scherze? Ich meine es Ernst.“

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, bis er ihn unterbrach, um sich wieder auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Scully konnte förmlich seine Gehirnwindungen arbeiten sehen. Sie hatte genug von halben Andeutungen und zwei- bis dreideutigen Sprüchen, die er für gewöhnlich vorzog, um sein Interesse an ihr zu zeigen und die sie keinen Zentimeter näher zusammenbrachten.

Also warum nicht alles auf eine Karte setzen?

„Jetzt? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du bist übermüdet und -“

„Und ich ziehe es vor, mein Befinden selbst einzuschätzen, Mulder. Immerhin bin ich erwachsen und Ärztin.“ Sie wischte seine Einwände beiseite, sie wollte ihn, das stand außer Frage. Was sie nur mit einer letzten zurückließ, „Also willst du mich?“

Egal was ihr den Mut gab, direkt zu sein, Scully war dem Impuls dankbar.

Genug von Versteckspielen, entweder Mulder sagte ja oder nein. Es lag an ihm.

„Natürlich will ich dich, aber -“

Sie unterbrach ihn wieder, „Kein Aber. Entweder jetzt oder nie. Ich lasse keine Einwände gelten. Keine durchscheinende Vorwände, um es hinauszuzögern. Wenn du mich haben willst dann jetzt. Mein Angebot gilt für heute, nicht für morgen oder sonst irgendwann in unserer Zukunft. Hast du verstanden? Jetzt.“

Ihre Aussage war Ernst gemeint. Ernster als Mulder sich wahrscheinlich je bewusst sein würde, aber es war ihr im Moment egal. Vielleicht verhielt sich Edy doch weiblicher, als sie angenommen hatte, schließlich stellte sie Mulder ebenfalls ein Ultimatum. Sie setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf, um ihre Nervosität hinunter zu kämpfen und stellte ihre Frage erneut, „Also bist du bereit für eine spontane Sexparty?“

„Ja.“

Mulder hatte sie seit seinem langen Blick nicht mehr angesehen und tat es auch jetzt nicht. Seine Augen waren konzentriert auf die Strasse gerichtet. Die Reklametafel ihres Motels war schon auszumachen und er beschleunigte das Tempo. Scully wollte, dass er sie ansah, aber Mulder tat ihr den Gefallen nicht. Langsam wurde sie unsicher.

„Mulder?“

Keine Reaktion, weder in seinem Gesicht, noch sonst irgendwie. Scully legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, er zuckte zusammen. Als sie ihre Hand zurückziehen wollte, hielt er jedoch sie fest. Eine gute Reaktion _._ Ausreichend.

_Es ist mehr als genug_ , dieser spontane Gedanke beruhigte sie.

Ihr Lächeln wurde wieder breiter.

_~X~_  
_The moisture in the air is begging for release_  
_and the memory of your stare is raining down on me._  
_~X~_

Die Reifen quietschten, als Mulder die Einfahrt zum Motel nahm, es war ihm egal. Seine Gedanken rasten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Scully wollte Sex mit ihm? Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein.

Ihm musste irgendein extrem subtiler Hinweis entgangen sein.

Ihre Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, bewies ihm das Gegenteil.

Die Bilder, die ihm seit ihrer ersten Erwähnung einer Sexparty vorschwebten, hatten ihn schon hart werden lassen. Ihr offenes Angebot hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Seine Kontrolle war kurz vor dem Kollaps und wenn Mulder mit der Party nicht schon auf dem Parkplatz anfangen wollten wie ein übereifriger Teenager, sollte er Scully besser nicht ansehen und vor allem schnell in ein Motelzimmer kommen.

Er parkte vor ihrem Zimmer, beeilte sich mit dem Aussteigen und schloss automatisch ab. Als er sich schon auf den Weg zum Zimmer machen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass Scully ihm nicht folgte. Noch schlimmer, sie saß lachend im Auto. In seiner Hektik, die Party zu verlagern, hatte er den wichtigsten Teil davon im Wagen vergessen.

_Fuck!_

Er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und richtete sein Gesicht gen Himmel. Er hatte sich gerade zum absoluten Vollidioten gemacht. Die Demütigung der offenen Zurschaustellung seiner Ungeduld, wurde von Scullys Lachen noch vertieft. Er hörte, das Lösen der Zentralverriegelung, das Öffnen und der Schlag der zufallenden Autotür, übertönt wurden diese Geräusche aber von ihrem Lachen.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Schön zu wissen, dass ich eine solche Reaktion in dir auslöse, Mulder. Das beruhigt ungemein.“

Er senkte den Kopf und sah in ihre strahlenden Augen. Sie machte sich nicht über ihn lustig, erkannte er im selben Augenblick, sie nahm die Situation nur mit dem passenden Humor.

_Danke, Scully, dafür liebe ich dich._

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln verlegen, Scully nahm seine Hand und begann mit ihm zusammen in Richtung ihres Zimmers zu gehen. „Jetzt kann die Party losgehen oder was meinst du, Mulder?“

Sie grinste ihn frech von der Seite an, drückte seine Hand und er erwiderte ihre Geste. An ihrem Zimmer angekommen, fischte sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche, ohne seine Hand loszulassen und öffnete die Tür.

Sie zog ihn über die Türschwelle und warf die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ungeduldig drehte sie sich zu ihm um, Mulder wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Irgendwie wartete er innerlich darauf, dass Scully sagte, es sei nur ein Scherz von ihr. Ein extrem schlechter. Anders würde ihr Verhalten keinen Sinn ergeben, es war einfach nicht ihre Art. Gott, sie war in Sachen Sex bestimmt nicht die spontanste Person. Er ja auch nicht.

So blieb er einfach stehen und wartete auf die Auflösung des Sketches.

Den hochkantigen Rauswurf.

Scullys erwartungsvolles Lächeln verblasste. „Mulder, so leid es mir auch tut -“

Er bereitete sich auf den Schlag vor, der kommen würde und straffte seine Haltung.

Sie zog stattdessen ihren Blazer aus, das Shirt folgte und er vergas, dass Gott Sauerstoff für einen bestimmten Zweck erschaffen hatte. Nämlich atmen. Sie öffnete ihre Hose und streifte die Schuhe ab, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre, ihm einen Strip zu liefern.

Mulder fragte sich, wann im Laufe der Nacht er das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte und warum sein Eintritt ins Paradies so schmerzlos vonstatten gegangen war, wenn sie tatsächlich eine Form von Todesangst gejagt hatten. Ohne bleibende Erinnerung, denn das einzige, was seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, war Scullys Abstreifen der Hose und ihr selbstsicherer Griff an den rückseitigen BH-Verschluss.

Sie verharrte, entließ ihren Atem in einem langen Seufzen und der erinnerte ihn an Luftholen, dann neckisch von ihr, „Wenn du so steif dastehst, wird das nie zu einer Orgie. Mulder, weißt du noch? Das zeitweiliges Aussetzen der Denkfähigkeit, gekoppelt mit dem Wunsch nach animalischen Sex ohne Konsequenzen. Das beinhaltet Bewegung und kein nachdenkliches Stillstehen. Man macht sich danach darüber Gedanken, nicht davor.“

Soviel war ihm auch klar.

Entschuldigend, „Irgendwie kommt mir das nicht richtig vor.“

Er merkte, dass er sich wie ein prüder Schuljunge anhörte und nicht wie ein Mann, der den Großteil seine Dreißiger hinter sich hatte. Innerlich aufstöhnend, war er sich der Albernheit seiner Aussage bewusst. Seine ohnehin beschränkte Denkfähigkeit im Bezug auf Scully, war nach ihrer Offerte scheinbar völlig verloren gegangen.

Und so sah sie ihn auch an.

Als wäre er dabei, seinen in ihren Augen ohnehin gefährdeten Verstand restlos zu verlieren. Sie löste den Verschluss und streifte den BH achselzucken ab, mit einem Augenfunkeln, das ihn vage an eine Raubkatze erinnerte, die eine Antilope im Visier hatte und seit Wochen keinen Fang zwischen den Fangzähnen zermalmt hatte.

Mulder begann langsam sich rückwärts zur Tür zu bewegen.

„Wir sollten vielleicht –"

_~X~_  
_My faith in you could move these mountains I am driving through -_  
_It's times like these when I wish I could teleport to you,_  
_'cause then we wouldn’t have an issue._  
_~X~_

Scully konnte nicht fassen, was sich gerade in diesem Motelzimmer abspielte

Sie war weiter gegangen, als sie sich selbst je zu getraut hatte und er sprach über die Richtigkeit ihrer Handlungen. _Verdammt, Mulder, das sollte eigentlich mein Part in der Geschichte werden und nicht deiner._

Sie wiederholte langsam ihre Frage von vorhin, „Willst du mich?“

„Ja, aber -“

Sie kam bedächtig auf ihn zu. Versuchte es simple genug für ihn zu halten, „Fühlt sich dein Begehren für mich richtig an? Bist du in einer Beziehung von der ich nichts weiß? Verheiratet? Schwul?“

Er stotterte nicht, „Ja, nein, nein und nein.“

Zeit den Slip zu verlieren und sie hatte ihn fast erreicht, „Also wo liegt dann unser Streitpunkt?“

Bevor Mulder zur Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatte sie seinen Kopf schon zu sich hinunter gezogen und bedeckte seinen Mund mit ihrem. Wenn er noch Einwände haben sollte, dann wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt diese auszusprechen, ansonsten konnte er für immer schweigen.

Aber Mulder blieb diesbezüglich still.

Ob wegen ihres plötzlichen Überfalls oder weil er jede Fiber seines Körpers ihr entgegen kam, blieb ungelöst. Scully ihn gegen die Tür presste und seine Mundhöhle als ihren persönlichen Besitz in Anspruch nahm. Sie vertiefte den Kuss, um mehr von seinem betörenden Geschmack in sich aufzunehmen. Gleichzeitig schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn und ließ ihre Hände unter seine Lederjacke gleiten, zwischen ihnen war noch eindeutig zu viel Stoff.

Was definitiv nicht ihr Fehler war.

Ihre Hände strichen über seine Taille, nur um unter seinem Shirt wieder nach vorne zu gleiten. Aber etwas fehlte, bemerkte Scully langsam, Mulder erwiderte ihren Angriff nur mit seiner Zunge. Der Rest von ihm blieb still. Obwohl es schwer fiel unterbrach sie den Kuss und suchte seine Augen. „Mulder, soll ich aufhören?“

Er sah sie verwirrt an, als ob sie eine Fata Morgana wäre, „Wenn du es nicht zu ende bringen willst, ja. Dann wäre jetzt wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt um aufzuhören.“

Sein Lächeln wirkte gezwungen.

_Jesus Christ._

Stichelnd, „Ich stehe nackt vor dir, falls das deinem unübertroffenen Scharfsinn entgangen sein sollte, J. Edgar Hoover. Wenn ich Zweifel hätte, wären meine Kleider nicht auf dem Boden.“

Sein Gesicht war ernst, „Vielleicht habe ich nur Angst aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen.“

Ihre Stimme war sanfter, wenn auch nicht ihre Wortwahl, „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich verspreche dir, dass du das Ende dieses Traumes miterleben wirst. Spätestens wenn ich dir eine kontroverse Abhandlung über die Notwendigkeit eines hochgeklappten Toilettensitzes in dieser Beziehung präsentiere. Bereit den Unterhaltungsteil vorher hinter dich zu bringen, Mulder, oder sollen wir den überspringen?“

_~X~_  
_We're cleverly, strategically_  
_challenging our fright and insecurities,_  
_and never seem to want to leave._  
_~X~_

Mulder murmelte zustimmend, „Unterhaltungsteil.“

Während er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen umschloss und sie wieder zu sich zog, um den Kuss fortzusetzen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er den Verstand ausschaltete und das genoss, was Scully ihm so freizügig anbot.

Schließlich hatten sie nicht ewig Zeit.

Hatten genug davon verschwendet.

Ihre Lippen hatten einen dramatischen Effekt auf Mulder. Er wollte mehr. Ihren Geschmack in sich aufnehmend, lieferte sich seine Zunge ein heißes Duell mit ihrer, während seine Arme sich gedankenlos noch enger um sie legte. Sie fühlte sich so klein, so perfekt nackt in seiner Umarmung an, dass er sich fragte, warum er so lange freiwillig auf dieses Gefühl verzichtet hatte. Nicht eher bereit gewesen war, sich von ihr überzeugen zu lassen, wenn Scully all seine Unsicherheiten und Zweifel mit Frontalkontakt in heiße Luft auflösen konnte.

Seinen Verstand endlich zum schweigen brachte.

Er bemerkte im ersten Moment nicht einmal, dass er Scully vom Boden hochhob, bis sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang. Ihre Hüfte gegen seine rieb und er nur verdammt mehr von ihr wollte. Ein hilfloses Knurren löste sich tief aus seiner Brust, während die Erwartung seinen Körper überflutete. Seine Hände legten sich unter ihren Hintern, um ihr Halt zu geben und die Reibung zu verstärken. Das Verlangen ihm den Kopf verklärte. Er brauchte Scully so verdammt nötig und das war nicht neu, nur das Ausmaß in dem sein Hunger wuchs.

Ihre Hände wanderten konsequent über seinen Körper, erledigten sich seiner Jacke in Hochgeschwindigkeit. Zogen energisch an seinem Pulli und Shirt. Verwuschelten seine Haare, fuhren dann über seine Schulterkonturen. Erforschten seinen Rücken, während Scully ihm immer noch den unglaublichsten Kuss seines Lebens gab.

So verdammt vollkommen in ihrer Hingabe.

Scullys kreisende Hüften sprengten die Grenzen seiner Vorstellungskraft, während seine Knie weich wurden, weil offenbar jedes Blutkörperchen in die Nähe ihres nackten Körpers gelangen wollte. Er verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf einen Arm, bei Scullys Zierlichkeit ein Leichtes, sie so zu handhaben und begann auf das Bett zu zusteuern, das er unmittelbar mit seiner für ihn exotischen Last in Beschlag nahm. Mulder ließ sich einfach auf den Rücken fallen, Scully erkannte seine Absicht rechtzeitig und lockerte ihre Beine um seine Hüften, so dass sie über ihm kniend zum Sitzen kam.

Den Kuss noch immer nicht unterbrechend, ließ sie nun ihre Hände erkundend über sein Gesicht streichen. Den Konturen seiner Wangen folgend hinauf zu seiner Stirn und wieder hinunter zu seinem Hals. Seine nun freien Hände arbeiteten sich über ihre schmale Taille langsam zu ihrem Busen hoch. Ihr kehliges Stöhne überzeugte ihn von der Richtigkeit seines Tuns.

Das hier war so einfach, so natürlich, dass es ihn erstaunte.

Sicher, er hatte sich diese Situation schon auf tausend verschiedene Arten vorgestellt. Den erotischen Träumen auf der Couch nachgehangen, während der Bildschirm vor seinem Auge verschwand und durch die Bilder seiner Phantasie ersetzt wurden.

Aber das hier war die Wirklichkeit. Das war Scully, die ihn stöhnend anfeuerte. Es waren ihre ungeduldigen Finger, die seine Jeans beiseite räumten, als ob sie das Recht auf seine nackte Haut gepachtet hatten. Und das hatten sie. Gottverdammt.

Es benötig keine Tätowierung, um ihren Anspruch in seine Haut zu jagen, er strömte aus jeder Pore. Sang in jedem Nerv, den Scully ohne Anstrengung zum Klingen brachte und ihr Körper war Wahnsinn. War Gift für seine Selbstbeherrschung und er versuchte jeden Zentimeter zeitgleich zu erreichen. Scully unterbrach den Kuss und folgte den Spuren ihrer Finger mit dem Mund. Folgte ihrem guten Beispiel. Begann sie für sich zu entdecken und seine Lippen strichen begierig über jeden Millimeter, der ihm nun endlich offen stand zu erkunden.

Er hatte so verflucht viel Zeit verstreichen lassen, um hier mit ihr zu landen.

Mulder ließ seine Hände gierig von ihrem Po gleiten, streichelnd seinem chaotischen Pfad auf ihrem Rücken folgend und die Empfindungen in sich aufnehmend, die ihre glatte Haut und die Hitze, die sie ausströmte in ihm auslöste. Ließ seine Handflächen zwischen sie gleiten und hoch. Umfasste er ihre Brüste, fühlte die steifen Brustwarzen gegen die Innenfläche seiner Hand reiben und Scullys Stöhnen erinnerte ihn daran, dass sich ihr Gesicht zu weit entfernt von seinem befand.

Dass er noch lange nicht alle ihre Geheimnisse für sich erschlossen hatte.

Er drehte sich, mit ihr unter sich und folgte zielstrebig der harten Linie ihres Bauches, ließ sich nicht von ihren Brüsten ablenken. Bis er zur geschwungen Kurve ihrer Hüfte kam und sich kurz in ihren Hüftknochen verliebte. Sich mit offenem Mund festsaugte und die Kreise ihres Beckens seine Kontrolle rotieren ließen. Ihre Finger in seinem Haar und ihr femininer Geruch ihm das Wasser im Gaumen zusammenlaufen ließ.

Ihre offene Haltung keine falsche Scham bewies und er grinste sie zufrieden an, während Scully nur mit geschlossenen Lidern auffordernd die Hüfte hob. Dass sie beim Sex nicht zimperlich war, hätte ihm spätestens bei ihren Autopsien klar werden müssen und das war ein Gedanke, den er vertiefen sollte, um nicht vorzeitig über das Ziel hinauszuschießen. Dass Mulder ihn nicht halten konnte, als er seine Zunge ihr perfektes Aroma von purer Weiblichkeit auskostete selbstredend.

Er packte ihre Oberschenkel fester, während Scully ihm hart entgegenkam.

Ihm gerade einen Vorgeschmack ließ, bevor sie sich unter seiner Zungenspitze aufbäumte, mit einem, „Verdammt, Mulder!“, kam, das ihn amüsiert auflachen ließ.

Nichts gegen ihren Übereifer einwendend. Das Zittern auskostend, das durch ihr Fleisch lief und er darin einen Rhythmus für sich fand. Aus lecken und saugen, mit mehr Raffinesse als er sich zugetraut hätte. Mit mehr Eifer und sie spannte ihre Schenkel in seinem Griff an, ließ sich erneut fallen und er erkundete jede Nische, jede Ritze bevor er sich dem eigentlichen Bonus zuwendete, der die kehligen Laute zurück brachte.

Kreiselnd mit der Zungenspitze gegen den Punkt drücken, der ihre Hüften unkontrolliert vorstießen ließ. Fast gewaltsam. Ganz sicher ungezähmt. Die Wellen mitnehmend, die durch ihren Körper in unbeherrschten Muskelkontraktionen zu fließen schienen.

Die Laute, die er ausstieß erinnerten ihn selbst entfernt an jeden guten Porno, den er in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte und da hörten die Vergleiche auch schon auf. Er konnte nur hilflos ihre Hüften kneten, um nicht eine weitere Parallele zu seiner Singleaktivität aufkommen zu lassen. Scully die Hand an ihren Mund brachte. Sich am Zeige- und Mittelfinger festsaugte und ihre Hände an seinem Haar zerrten. Die Hitze in seinen Lenden steigerte sich. Perfekte Aussicht auf das was kommen würde und Mulder verlor fast seinen Verstand. Ihn wieder zu finden zwischen ihren Schenkeln begraben, seine neue Aufgabe für die nächsten Minuten, ohne den Kontakt zu verlieren.

Bis Scully mit einem gestöhnten, „Fuck!“, die nächste Runde einläutete.

Eindeutig keine Schreierin, Mulder konnte mit ihren Verwünschungen wunderbar leben.

Er diesmal die Erschütterungen nicht mit seinem Mund auffangen wollte und der Positionswechsel brachte die Ablenkung ihrer perfekten weißen Brüste mit den rosa Nippel und er zeichnete einen brennende Kreis auf ihre Brust. Saugte sich kurz an ihrer Brustwarze fest, während er die andere Brust mit der freien Hand massierte. Scullys Antwort bestand darin seinen Kopf an den Haaren noch näher zu ziehen und gleichzeitig das Kreisen ihrer Hüfte erneut aufzunehmen.

Womit er endlich in sie eindrang. Flüssige Hitze und Enge.

Das Gefühl, dass die Welt Kopf stand und sie stöhnte gegen seine Finger. Biss fest zu und sein Bedürfnis ihren Mund zurückzuerobern, war vollkommen. War hungrig und ungeduldig. Fand ihre Lippen instinktiv, während er einen harten Stoß ausführte und diesmal war seine Unterlippe, das Ziel ihrer scharfen Zähne. Sein Rhythmus stand in kompletten Kontrast zu ihrem Kreisen, aber war so unglaublich, dass sein Schwanz davon überzeugt war, dass er das Paradies gefunden hatte. Mulder hatte keine Einsprüche und nur die leise Frage, womit er sich das jemals verdient hatte.

Ihre Finger verschränkten sich, Scullys Griff fest und sicher.

Doch die warme Zuneigung in der Geste wurde von ihrer brennenden Verbindung in den Schatten gestellt. Pulsierende Beklemmung, in der Nische, die sie ihm zur Verfügung stellte. Dem Ziel all seiner Träume. Pulsierendes Leben unter sich und ihre Augen auf ihm. Scullys konzentrierter Blick ging ihm wie immer unter die Haut, das Erstaunen reflektierte sein eigenes.

Reflektierte seine Welt und Mulder zog das Tempo an.

Der Kontakt ihrer Haut weckte in ihm die fast schmerzhafte Empfindung von purer Hitze, das Stöhnen kam tief aus seiner Kehle und vermischte sich mit Scullys, die mit einer Hand über seinen entblößten Rücken fuhr. Fingernägel nur angedeutet und versuchte ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Er versuchte noch weiter in sie hineinzukriechen.

Seine verdammte Welt lag unter ihm. Er in ihr vergraben.

Und die einzige Wahrheit, die Bedeutung hatte, lag in ihrem offenen Blick.

Der aufbrausenden Bewegung ihrer Hüften und ihrem hilflosen Biss in ihre Unterlippe. Als Scully die Augen schloss, die ungefilterte Anstrengung in ihren Gesichtzügen. Die blinde Suche nach Befriedigung und als sie kam, riss sie ihn mit. Löste die Spannung mit einem Orgasmus, der sich für Mulder anfühlte, als ob er entzwei geteilt wird, nur um sich in ihr neu zusammenzusetzen.

Scully war sein Leben. Die Wahrheit, die er nicht suchen musste.

Schon lange gefunden hatte.

_Hypothetically if you were point A_  
_and theoretically if I was_ _point B,_  
_we would be, we would be frantically melting_  
_into one massive point_  
_that could overcome_  
_anything._  
_~The Spill Canvas - Teleport A & B~_


End file.
